My Hero: A World Without All Might
by yourheartbreakinapril
Summary: This is my imagining of how the world, and the characters, of My Hero Academia change after All Might's retirement. There will be a few major differences such as the rate at which Deku acquires new abilities Source material that will remain intact here include, the Provisional License arc and the Overhaul arc (mostly). Time-skips will probably happen but I'll warn before they do!


The End

"Now it's your turn."

Those words, to anyone that had just seen what had happened, were a warning. A warning to those who hid in the shadows. A warning, specifically, to the League of Villains. The last act of the Number One Hero was to write the last chapter in the rivalry between the face of good and the personification of evil.

All Might had just defeated All For One. His true form had been exposed and the last embers of One For All that resided in his body had been extinguished. His last act as All Might was to raise his arm, as a sign of reassurance and a beacon of hope, and say those words.

What held little meaning for the public had slightly more for villains but they could easily just stop or hide and they should remain fine. However, the words held a completely different meaning for me. The weight of them felt as though they would crush me. In that moment, I came to a realization. It hurt like hell but it was one I had to come to sooner or later.

All Might, without saying it exactly, was telling the world, telling me, that he was done. It was my turn now. One For All flows through my body. I am the ninth holder and the successor to All Might, the world's greatest hero. I couldn't hold it in any longer. Before I knew what was happening, the tears were rolling down my face.

The following day, all you saw, everywhere you went and every channel you switched to on the TV, was All Might. Although he did not announce his retirement to the world, speculation about it was wild. After seeing his true form, who wouldn't be talking about it as an option? As a result of his obvious inability to fight, Endeavour became the new Number One.

UA also began an internal dormitory programme to ensure the safety of students as a result of negative attention regarding student welfare after Bakugo was kidnapped. Different teachers such as Eraserhead visited the homes of students of Class 1-A to brief parents on the situation and what would happen going forward. It just so happened that it was All Might that visited my home.

My mother had been clear since the Hosu incident that she did not want me in any more danger and if she sensed that I was, she had every intention of removing me from UA. She did it out of care for me and my wellbeing, that I know, but if I wanted to be on the level of All Might, it had to be UA!

When All Might explained the dorm situation to my mother, she said that she did not want me to stay at UA. This had been coming for a while, yet I was still shocked. I wasn't the one that was kidnapped and everything I did was of my own free will! So why was she doing this? Why now? Neither the heroes or I can prevent an attack, especially from an organisation as persistent as the League of Villains!

I had to find a way to prove to her that being at UA had benefited me. Straight away I thought of Kota. I saved him. I did it on my own! I shattered my arms but I saved him. The essence of being a hero is sacrificing everything to save those in need. I still had his letter! I ran into my room to find it. I looked in my drawer and couldn't find it so I searched my shelves but it wasn't there either! I turned around and somehow it was on my desk, balanced against my computer monitor. I rushed back out to the table as if my life depended on it.

"Mom, All Might, look."

As I showed them the letter, my Mom scanned it with her eyes while All Might just looked at me.

"I saved a boy at the training camp. I did it on my own, with no help, no backup. Nobody knew where I was except for that boy and the villain in front of me. He sent me this letter a few days afterwards."

Due to this being relatively new information to both of them, they both looked at me shocked.

"Midoriya, you brought that villain down by yourself?", All Might asked.

I'm sure he had seen the villain. Even I couldn't believe just how much damage I looked to have done. He had been buried a couple of inches into the rock. I gave a simple nod.

"Someone did that to you, Izuku?", my Mom quizzed me, looking more worried than ever.

"No Mom, that was my power."

I looked towards All Might, and he gave me a short, quick signal as if to say he was thinking the exact same thing as me.

"It was One For All.", we both said in unison.

As I continued, words unconsciously poured from my mouth. They came from my heart.

"It doesn't have to be UA, Mom. Wherever it is I go, I will be a hero. When I read that letter, I really felt as though I had made a difference! I saved him. A year ago I was useless, quirkless Izuku Midoriya but now I feel like I can actually make a difference. I will be the greatest, whether it's at UA or any other Hero Course!"

At the exact moment I stopped talking, All Might burst into his muscle form and, for a second, I thought I saw a tear fall from his eye. Speaking to my mother he said;

"Ma'am, I apologise if I sound as though I am getting ahead of myself. Please forgive me. However, I believe Izuku has what it takes to become my successor. To put it in more easy terms, I want your son to be the next Symbol of Peace. The reason I apologise is because I took him for granted. At the beginning, I took him for a mere obsessive fanboy and, as a result, I failed to teach him at a level he deserved. However, my full attention has now turned towards my duty as a teacher at UA. As a representative of said institution, I beg of you, please let me be the one to mentor your son and bring out his full potential as a hero."

I was shocked. He was prostrating himself in front of my Mom. He continued;

"It is indeed true that the path I walked was a bloody one, but that is exactly the opposite of what I want for Izuku. I will stand by him, at his side, and help him find his own path! I do not blame you for having doubts about UA given the state it currently finds itself in but the heroes of UA are fully aware of that and know that things must change. Please find it in your heart to look at the UA that can, and will, be in the future and not the shell of itself that it is now."

"Please allow me to devote myself entirely to mentoring Izuku. I will protect him and raise him right, even if it costs me my life."

Suddenly, my mother dropped to her knees, level with All Might.

"I can't accept those terms. You are Izuku's reason for being alive. Without you, I'm not sure he would be. All I want is for him to find happiness in this life. I have nothing against UA. So I do not want you to sacrifice your life. If the world lost you, part of my son would be lost too. Live. Live and look after our Izuku. If you can promise me that, I'll give my consent."

All Might agreed immediately.

Soon after, in the middle of August, I moved into Heights Alliance. Our new home.


End file.
